


Born In The USA

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bruce Springsteen References, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Franchise Tribute, Nuclear Warfare, Other, Pre-War America, vault tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: be prepared for the future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Born In The USA

**Author's Note:**

> non-proift fun only.
> 
> Born In The USA - Bruce Springsteen.

_born down_

_in a **dead man's town**..._

* * *

[Fallout - Born In The USA](https://vimeo.com/452673356) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
